The present invention relates to the field of turn signals for automobiles and more specifically to turn signals for use with larger vehicles that are accustomed to making wide turns. The present invention is particularly applicable to vehicles such as tractor-trailer combinations and to other cargo vehicles, such as garbage trucks.
Large cargo vehicles, such as tractor-trailers and garbage trucks, are not able to make precise 90.degree. turns. It is well known that the longer a vehicle is the wider the radius necessary for turning. Because cargo vehicles cannot make precise turns, these vehicles may pose a safety hazard for motorists driving smaller vehicles. To remedy this, manufacturers and operators of cargo vehicles have placed warning placards on the rear of these cargo vehicles warning motorists to be aware that the vehicle may need to make a wide turn. In addition to this, manufacturers and operators of cargo vehicles have also begun to place additional turn signals on the sides of cargo vehicles in order to warn motorists that there is a wide turn in progress. The problem with the placards and additional turn signals is that they are not sufficiently visible to catch the attention of many motorists. It is therefore an objective of this invention to create a wide turn signal that is highly visible. A further objective of this invention is to create a highly visible wide turn signal that more clearly conveys a wide turn warning than the prior art turn signals or placards, whereby motorists and/or pedestrians are alerted to the fact that vehicle is in the process of making a wide turn.